The basic objectives of this research are to estimate (1) a model of demand for U.S. immigrant visas, and (2) a model of the allocation of the supply of U.S. immigrant visas. This system of equations would be estimated for individual preference categories of visas, for nonpreference but numerically restricted visas, and visas exempt from restriction. The demand equations, which are couched in a partial adjustment framework, would contain a vector of variables relating to economic opportunity, a vector relating to the transferability of skills to the U.S. labor market, a vector of political factors, and a vector of considerations relating to U.S. immigration policy. The supply equations would include a vector of variables relating to the regulator's expectations concerning immigrant productivity in the U.S., a vector relating to political considerations, including humanitarian concerns, and a vector relating to the specific institutions of U.S. immigration law. The research proposed here is a logical extension of prior work funded by NICHD on the supply of immigrants. The model would be estimated with a rarely, if ever, used set of data from the U.S. Department of State. These data refer to applications for visas under different preference categories and allocations of visas under the same categories. Time series (1971- 1985) and cross section (as many as 112 countries) data would be pooled and an innovative hybred of econometric techniques would be used to estimate the model. These techniques would account for a number of potential problems associated with estimation, including simultaneity, autocorrelation, the use of lagged endogenous variables, heteroskedastickty, and the pooling of cross-section and time-series data. The policy significance of the proposed research is great. Despite a recent flurry of research activity directed at international migration and motivated by Congressional interest in reconsidering U.S. immigration policy, many of the most fundamental questions regarding immigration remain. The proposed research effort constitutes and attempt to address certain of these questions in the context of data sources that have been almost completely ignored for analytical purposes. Moreover, the investigators are unaware of any prior attempt to model visa demand and the visa allocation process.